musicislife2racingocsfandomcom-20200213-history
Summer Keselowski
'Early Life' Summer is the youngest child of Bob and Kay Keselowski and the youngest sister of Brad and Brian Keselowski. Summer had adopted the racing lifestyle from her family. It was also said that Summer's more closer to Brad than to Brian in terms of a sibling relationship. 'NASCAR Career' Summer began her NASCAR career when she was just sixteen years old, somehow sneaking around the 'you have to be 18 to race in NASCAR' rule as she raced in the Craftsman Truck Series (now known as the Camping World Truck Series) driving the #29 Truck for her family-owned K-Automotive Motorsports team. Summer had made her debut at Daytona International Speedway, where she captured the pole and went on to win the race. Because of her win at Daytona, she was the youngest person to win a NASCAR-sanctioned race and the first woman to win a NASCAR sanctioned race. The next race at Homestead-Miami Speedway, she got purposefully turned around and went straight into the wall head-first by Truck Series driver Tina Rogers, which she was quoted after that race, 'Summer is just a rookie who just had her big break way early in her seasson. Well, I'm here to tell her a hard-fetl welcome to the Craftsman Truck Series'. Tina and Summer went on to have a season and a half long rivarly, which had ended at ORP. Reason why was that both drivers were told by NASCAR officials that they have to make up their differences, or they would be both suspended for the rest of the season. In the 2003 Truck Series season, Summer had engaged in a verbal rivarly with former Winston Cup (now known as the Sprint Cup Series) driver Lauren Durango which was all because Lauren was questioning Summer's place in NASCAR, stating that the only reason that Summer was even in NASCAR was because of her family. If it wasn't for them, she wouldn't even be here. That verbal rivarly between Summer and Lauren had lasted the whole 2003 Truck Series season. Summer had gotten into another rivarly in 2004, but this time, it was with Brad Keselowski, which started as Mansfield. Brad and Summer were battling for position, where Brad had accidentally spun Summer, making her hit the wall, and making her finish 20th, last truck on the lead lap, and Brad finished 16th. Summer was quoted after the race was, 'I don't care if he's family. If you piss me off, that person will regret it'. Brad and Summer ended up battling with each other up till the third race of the 2005 season. That was were Brad held off Bobby Hamilton so that it would allow Summer to win that race, which was Summer's second win of the 2005 season, with the first race coming at Daytona International Speedway. Summer was quiet when it came to rivarlies during the rest of the 2005 and 2006 seasons. Summer didn't resign to drive for K-Automotive Motorsports because they were suffering from lack of sponsorship. During the off season before the 2007 NASCAR season, Summer had recieved a call from team owner Roger Penske. Roger had asked Summer if she would drive his #12 Verizon Wireless Dodge for the full 2007 Busch Series (now known as the Nationwide Series) seaosn. Summer had accepted his offer, and completed the 2007 season with four wins and thirty-five top 10 finishes. Summer had resigned with Penske for a four year contract extension in 2008, where the contract will end in 2012. Summer completed the 2008 season with four wins, thirty four top 10 finishes and one DNF which was via an accident at the spring Bristol race at Bristol Motor Speedway. Things were going well for Summer in the rivarly catagory, but that changed when the 2009 Nationwide Series Michigan Race rolled around. Summer and Sprint Cup Series driver Kyle Busch were battling each other all day during the race. At the final few laps of the event, Summer was quoted as 'slowing' Kyle down on the track, which would have prevented Kyle for the win, as well as she had prevented herself for getting another win at her home track for the second time in her Nationwide Series career.Without knowing, Summer had allowed Brad to drive past the two of them to get the win for himself at their home track. After the race, Summer and Kyle had gotten out of their respective cars and was getting into each other's faces about what had happened. When they were doing their respective interviews, Kyle had quoted about Summer that she was, 'stupid for what she did to herself and him' and an 'idiot for doing it in the first place'. Summer quoted about Kyle, saying that, 'it isn't the 'Kyle Busch Show'. It's the NASCAR Nationwide Series. I race drivers the way they drive me, and I'm not going to lie down and give someone a win'. That was the only confrontation on the track between Summer and Kyle. But that didn't stop them for battling for the 2009 Nationwide Series Championship, which came down to the final race at Homestead-Miami Speedway. But, because of the win at the track, it was Summer that came out on top and won the 2009 Nationwide Series Championship. It was the first championship for her, and for Penske Racing. It also made her the first ever woman to win a NASCAR-sanctioned championship. Summer had finished the season with six wins and thirty-five top 10 finishes. When the 2010 NASCAR season rolled around, Summer was once again involved in a rivarly, but, she was 'inbetween a rock and a hard place' between the rivarly between Brad and NASCAR driver Carl Edwards, where it was a Gateway crash between Carl and Brad where Summer (sitting in third place at the time), took advantage of it and won the race. After the race, she was quoted while in Victory Lane saying, 'Look. I don't care what Brad and Carl do to each other. It's their business and why I'm involved as of now, I don't know. But I will get involved with it with more force if Carl puts Brad in the hospital for what they do on the track or even worse..." When the 2010 season ended, Summer was second in points behind Brad, who had also won his first championship in his NASCAR career. Summer aos had six wins and thirty five top 10 finishes. So far in the 2011 season, Keselowski has won fourteen times, which is (so far) her career high race wins. She is also (as of now) fourty one points behind second place Ricky Stenhouse Jr. in the 2011 NASCAR Nationwide Series Points standings heading into the last race of the Nationwide Series season at Homestead-Miami Speedway. Her latest win, coming at (the newly repaved) Phoenix International Raceway, where she held off her team-mate Brad for the win, making that the seventeenth time that Penske Racing had recieved a one-two finish in the Nationwide Series. Also in the 2011 season (from Darlington to Charlotte), she had Get Well Trevor ''on the back bumper of her car. That was set for her boyfriend Trevor Bayne, who had been suffering from a mysterious illness ever since the Talladega race, but got a little worse after the spring Nashville Nationwide Race. At the August 6, 2011 Nationwide Iowa race, Summer was driving Brad's #22 Discount Tire car because of Brad's ankle injury he had suffered a week prior at a testing crash at Road Atlanta. She was leading the race at the final few laps when her enginge blew at the final lap at the final corner, and was literally pushed to the finish line by title challenger Ricky Stenhouse Jr., where because of the push, Summer ended up winning the race. Coming into the final race of the Nationwide Series season, she was forty one points ahead of Ricky Stenhouse Jr. Summer qualified fourth for the event. Coming on the final lap, she'd tried and didn't win the race, which that was given to Brad Keselowski, with them two giving Penske Racing the eighteenth one-two finish in the Nationwide Series, and which it also gave Summer her second Nationwide Series championship, with her first one coming in 2009. After the race, everyone who had involved themselve in the race, whether it's a driver, pit crew members and even crew chiefs came to congratulate Summer on her championship win. She is now the first woman to win more than one championships in one of NASCAR's top three touring series. During the 2011 Nationwide/Camping World Truck Series Award Ceremony taken place at the Loews Miami Beach Hotel in Florida, Summer was quoted, "So a woman wins the Truck Series Championship in Skye Edwards and another woman wins her second Nationwide Series Championship in myself. In terms of women drivers in NASCAR, we also have myself, Skye, Aimee Stewart, Isabella Gordon, Danica Patrick, Nikki Fox just to name a few, and in terms of women getting involved with NASCAR in general with Skyal Roush, Tia Gibbs, Heather Hendrick, Chanel Childress, Tyler Ganassi, my second boss Jayden Penske, Brittanie Allgaier, my future Nationwide crew chief Alyssa Wolfe, Kyra Ford, Shea Earnhardt just to name a few, I just have a feeling that sooner or later NASCAR is going to be taken over by women with either having the women behind the wheel or behind the scenes, and I just hope that would continue..." Summer is also set to make her Sprint Cup debut at the AAA Texas 500 race at Texas Motor Speedway in order to prepare herself for the full Sprint Cup season in 2012. She is also set to race the Kobalt Tools 500 at Phoenix International Raceway and the Ford 400 at Homestead-Miami Speedway. At the AAA Texas 500 Sprint Cup race, she qualified seventh for the event and finished second, behind race winner Tony Stewart. In her second Sprint Cup start, at the ''Kobalt Tools 500 ''race at Phoenix International Raceway, she'd qualified ninth for the event where she had finished second, behind race winner Kasey Kahne. She was then spotted in Victory Lane with Kasey after the race, to congratulate him on the win. At the Ford 400, Summer qualified second, her highest starting spot in her three starts in the Cup Series, and had qualified third. She was also spotted congratulating Tony Stewart on the race win and his championship win. Even though she had made three starts in the 2011 NASCAR Sprint Cup Season, she managed to win the 2011 Rookie of the Year Award, making it the first time she won the award since entering NASCAR in 2001. She was quoted after accepting the award, "I can't wait for 2012, because in 2012 when the green flag drops on February 26 at Daytona International Speedway when I appear in the Daytona 500, I'll prove that a woman can be up there in the mix with a bunch of guys in the Sprint Cup Series." Rumours had started flying around after the announcement of Kurt Busch leaving Penske Racing that Summer was the driver to be replacing him since she was already set on racing in the Cup series full time in 2012 for Penske Racing. No confirmation as of yet. 'Other Media' S ummer had been on the cover of ''Maxin ''magazine three times, one in October of 2004, one in March of 2008 and her latest one coming in November of 2010. From 2005 to present, she has been on the Maxim Hot 100 list: 2005: 36, 2006: 35, 2007: 15, 2008: 24, 2009: 44, 2010: 25 and 2011: 34. Summer was also ranked #2 in the Top 20 Female Athletes of the 2000s, behind Serena Williams. Summer had also appeared in an episode of The Glades. She had also made a cameo appearance in an episode of Hart of Dixie. She had also appeared on an episode of Cribs. 'Personal Life' Summer is the youngest child of Bob and Kay Keselowski, and the youngest sibling of Brad and Brian Keselowski. Summer is a huge fan of the Pittsburgh Steelers. She has a Terrible Towel that she takes with her on the road. She also went to the Steelers' last three Superbowl appearances: Superbowl XL on February 5, 2006 where they'd won 21-10 against the Seattle Seahawks. Superbowl XLIII on February 1, 2009 where Pittsburgh won 27-23 against the Arizona Cardinals and Superbowl XLV where the Steelers lost 31-25 against the Greenbay Packers. She also has a photo taken of her with every member of the Steelers that she takes on the road with her as well. Siblings (from oldest to youngest) Brian Keselowski (brother) Brad Keselowski (brother) At the Scotts Turf Builder 300 race at Bristol Motor Speedway in 2009 was where Summer had met Trevor. They'd hung out after they'd met and became great friends. Then on the last race of the season (Ford 300 at Homestead-Miami Speedway), was where Trevor asked SUmmer out, which she said yes to. 'Twitter Account''' Keselowski's Twitter account is @beautyfromMichigan12 and she uses it to talk to her friends, family and fans whenever she gets a chance. She also posts pictures of herself and Trevor whenever she has a chance to and also posts photos of her and Brad whenever get gets a chance. Category:NASCAR OC's